SkullSatamon
Summary SkullSatamon is an Undead Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Skull" and the mythological Satan. Pursuing strength and destruction, it fell to the Dark Area as a Fallen Angel Digimon with its appearance a ruin of what it once was. However, its wickedness was refined even more, so that its dark powers are unfathomable. Its DigiCore, concentrated with mighty powers of darkness, is the characteristic of Demon-species Digimon called the "Dark Core". He appears as an antagonist in both Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Frontier. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C Name: SkullSatamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, referred to as Male Age: Varies Classification: Ultimate level Virus Attribute Undead Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. SkullSatamon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Flight, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nail Bone, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can conjure illusions that mess with all 5 senses.), Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control (Via Touch of Evil or by simply having he and his opponent making eye contact), Transmutation, Phasing, Life Manipulation (Drains life force), Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Club Mastery, Immortality (Type 5), Soul Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Digimon Physiology, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be equal to if not superior to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Damaged Paildramon) Speed: Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Volcdramon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Could trouble Paildramon, who can draw a bead on characters like BlackWarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength:'''At least '''Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class (could damage MagnaGarurumon and KaiserGreymon | Galactic Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: High (Endured a prolonged fight with Paildramon, a jogress of two powerful Champion-level Digimon) Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Wily and sarcastic, Skullsatamon is a sadist who toys with his foes before destroying them, but is capable enough to easily handle Paildramon and delay the DigiDestined for an extended period. Weaknesses: A sadist and loves to taunt his opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skull Hammer:' Smashes foe with his staff *'Nail Bone' Fires a blast from his staff that disrupts the data (which in Digimon terms is their very make-up) of the target, scrambling and annihilating it. * Tyrant Fist: Fire a blast of destructive energy from his fist. * Bone Club: Attacks with his club. * Strong Maul: Mauls his enemies savagely. * Demi Darts: Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal SkullSatamon. * Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper): Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. * DemiDevi Claw: Attacks with the claws on both feet. * Bat Flutter: Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. * Attack Break: Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. * Panic Wisp: A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. * Evil Wing: SkullSatamon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings so that he can rip up in the arena. * Hell's Contract: SkullSatamon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. * Touch of Evil: He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing SkullSatamon to brainwash them. * Laser Wing: He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. * Death Claw: SkullSatamon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. * Devil Laser: SkullSatamon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. * Destruction Cannon: Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. * Hell Crusher: A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. * Physical Drain: Drains the foes life force to restore stamina. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Key: Official Databook | Digimon Adventure 02 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Fallen Angels